


Eye Pick

by Kameiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Halloween, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Nothing beats a good old-fashioned Halloween with some simple and fun trick-or-treating planning.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Eye Pick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintlysinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintlysinner/gifts).



Ryou looked at Bakura with a distaste. “This is not what I meant when I said we could scare off the Trick-or-Treater’s this year. In what way would this make the little kids laugh as they run away with their chocolate bars?”

The candy dish contained squishy, realistically looking, too realistically millennium eye looking eyeballs. Mere thoughts of Bakura somehow duplicating Pegasus Millenium Eye with a possessed 3D Printer crossed his mind. He thought Bakura was joking when he suggested buying some material object, and by that in his own words: a new and fancy electronic device that would let them interact with each other in a relationship way where they could create their own…”games”…and somehow socialize with the kids for Halloween. The rest of society being on their own after that. In other words, Bakura earned his keep by living in Ryou’s apartment instead of the void of darkness where he should be for his antics of nearly killing every human being on Earth.

“You’ll never let go of the past will you, Ryou?” Bakura left out the part about the multiple attempts and succession of sending people to the darkness based on losing their duel with him or looking at him funny, because Ryou was locked away in the ring sleeping like an angelic innocent little baby.

Ryou picked up one of the eyeballs and squeezed it, to make sure blood wasn’t going to squirt out of the middle eye. “Ah!” Ryou dropped it when something did get him in the eye. “Oh my God, Bakura! This is disgusting and a biohazard! I could get a disease and lose my eye!”

“Relax. It’s just ketchup, you big baby. See?” Bakura pressed the button on the back to show that the contents were indeed ketchup.

“How am I able to squeeze this?” Ryou ran to the sink in the kitchen to wash himself. “The printer material is hard! Please tell me that one is real!”

Bakura picked up the eye and indeed it was the squishable one. “Oh, I’m sorry. You found the fake rubber one with marinara sauce. I want to keep the kids guessing between each other if what they received is a fake or real like eye.”

Or he just wanted to scare the pants off parents when their little ghouls and goblins returned back to their houses with menacing smiles to only find random dissecting tools in their bedroom the following morning. The rumors and calls from parent to parent to solve the mystery of the fake serial killer would lead back to their apartment, and Bakura would have so much fun explaining to guardians how overactive their kids imagination was with the sweetest Ryou voice he could imagine. Of course, Ryou would tug on his ear, make him sleep out on the couch for the next day or two, and then sweet kisses and edible chocolate roses would follow as a sign of an apology. The chocolate roses would have mini purple sugary bats sticking out of their tops, and the leaves would have candy corn attached to them. They could eat them off each other’s bodies, dip them in a cup of warm bl-

“Bakura!” Ryou snapped his fingers in the other’s face. “You’re making that murder face of yours again! If you’re planning another murder-mystery night, then forget it. I have to work the next morning and dealing with paperwork on a Monday is a nightmare on its own!”

“Then what non-boring thing do you suggest that we fill the eyeballs with? Liquid sugar? Alcohol?” Bakura’s face lit up at the alcohol part he said. Ryou quickly shot it down by screaming a no at him. “Fine. Let me shake my noggin again. Something non-me related should fall out by next Halloween.”

Ryu suggested something himself now since Bakura’s face turned into a red tomato trying to think of something that shouldn’t be this complicated. “How about we add spoopy ghost erasers and pencils with bats on them! They’re cute, scary, and the children could use them when studying in school!”

“I do like my eggs scrambled.” Bakura didn’t mind the idea of eggs on his doorway in the morning. He had never eaten overnight deliveries before in his life. Maybe free toilet paper will be hanging from the doorknob. They’re running low and beats a trip to the grocery store.

“We’re getting nowhere with this.” Ryou crossed his arms and looked off to the side with a pout. Maybe they should just go with plain candy and nothing else this year. Not like Halloween was well celebrated where they live. Only a mere suggestion to the city council to consider at least this one time to host something the kids would have fun doing took a flabbergasting long time. If they didn’t give out anything this year, then the future of Halloween ever returning to their city would be put on an infinite hiatus, and they would be called hypocrites for not participating.

“Go buy a lot of large chocolate bars, tie a fake eye to them, and problem solved. The kids will get delicious chocolate and pretend that their food is haunted.” Bakura rubbed Ryou’s back in a comforting matter. “Come on, Ryou. I know when you’re really excited about something you put your best foot forward and push yourself to your goals. I mean, look at me! You snagged me as a boyfriend and a roommate!”

Ryou gave him a lopsided smile and pushed him away with his hand. “You’re the one to talk! You live here rent free and the last job you were hired as a contractor you ‘accidentally’ beaten up the wrong target in your bounty hunting!”

“They had it coming.” Bakura waved his hand dismissively at Ryou. “Get back to the real matters at hand here, please. You need to make a run to the store to pick up the candy.”

“Why do I have to go to the store?” Ryou’s mouth gaped open and he threw his arms out in front of him in shock. “You should go back yourself!”

“I’ve been there once already and made the people there uncomfortable with how scary I look. Plus, I made the scary parts. You can go buy the fun parts.” Bakura grabbed Ryou’s car keys and tossed it to his lover. “Now, go away. I have evil plans to finish conjuring up. Also, please pick me up one of those sweet sodas you drink a lot. I am going to need all the happy murder hyper self I can come up when dealing with these pesky scoundrels! Bye!” The door slammed behind a shell shocked Ryou.

“What the Hell just happened” The door opened again, and his large winter coat flew in his face.

“Wear a jacket. It’s cold out.” Bakura slammed the door a final time.


End file.
